1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to obtaining data generated by contacting a subject, and more particularly to, a contact pressure measuring apparatus, a method of measuring contact pressure using the apparatus and a method of manufacturing the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of data regarding a subject may be obtained when diagnosing the subject. However, when the subject is a living body, the subject may move during a diagnosis process, and thus desired information regarding the subject may be affected due movement of the subject when diagnosis is performed.
Accordingly, the reliability of information obtained through diagnosis may be increased by correcting the information or by using a correction system embedded in a diagnosis device during the diagnosis.
An example of information obtained through a subject diagnosis process may be subject contact pressure. The accuracy of measured data may be increased by consistently maintaining the subject contact pressure. The subject contact pressure may be currently measured in a mechanical way.